This invention relates to a practice golf putting kit and method. More particularly, it relates to a practice putting system utilizing a practice putter whose head includes an integral axle and double wheel arrangement and a playing putter whose dimensions and weight substantially replicate those of the practice putter.
While the invention is particularly directed to the art of practice putting apparatuses and methods, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other fields and applications.
It is well known that although putting strokes comprise a major portion of a golfer's score, putting is not afforded a correspondingly major portion of practice time. To aid in improving a golfer's putting skills, numerous inventors have developed various training devices for putting. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,964 to Steinberg discloses a single practice golf club utilizing an elongated wheel attachment that can be pivotally attached to the blade of a golf putter when a user desires to practice putting strokes. The wheel attachment can be removed from the golf putter when one desires to use the putter in regulation play. Steinberg does not disclose the use of two separate putters, i.e., one putter for practice and one substantially identical putter for regulation play. The disadvantage of using only the single club of the Steinberg patent, adapted for practice and play, is that the club has radically different dimensions and weight when the wheel attachment is attached to the club. It is not conducive to efficient training when the club with which one practices has a substantially different look and feel than the club used in regulation play.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,992 to Slagle discloses a golf training device having a reel assembly including one or more reel members comprising a plurality of axially spaced, annular disk like elements which maximize the tracking action of a putting stroke. Slagle does not contemplate the use of two putters. Nor does Slagle disclose the use of only two wheels connected to one another through an axle whereby the wheels are disposed outside the body of the head of the putter.
Last, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,535 to Bradley discloses a golf putter including a relatively thin wheel-like member mounted on a horizontal axis in the center of the head of the club. The single wheel like member can be fixed for regulation play or rotatable for use in training although Bradley contemplates the use of two clubs, it does not contemplate the use of two wheel-like members.
These prior patents do not contemplate the use of a two putter practice, or training, kit including a first putter comprising an integral axis and double wheel arrangement with the two wheels disposed outside the head of the putter, used for practice and a second putter, comprising substantially identical dimensions and weight of the first putter, used for regulation play.